kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Denki Gamma
https://twitter.com/simakazu/status/652983375347580928 |height = 234 cm (Giant): 500 |weight = 132 kg (Giant): 404 |firstepisode = Blitz! Inventor King! |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = 3 (Ghost) |cast =Yō Kitazawa |label2 = Giant Denki Ganma |image2 = }} The is a Gamma which achieved evolution through radio wave receiver. Profile *Object infusion: , Edison Ghost (Giant) *Summoner/Master: Chikara Saionji *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Ghost Edison Damashii's Omega Shoot Character History First The Denki Gamma was first created by Chikara Saionji with the cooperation of inventor Yoshinori Sonoda, whom was had hope with realizing his dream to create the first successful teleportation device. Instead of what Sonoda expected, Denki Gamma manipulates him into both creating a Gamma Hole opener and bringing forth the Edison Ghost. His activity created a series of blackouts in the neighborhood, which attracts Takeru and his friends. Takeru tries to fight Denki Gamma as Ghost but is quickly defeated when Musashi Damashii's swords accidentally amplify Denki's electrical attack. The next day, Sonoda's invention comes into fruition but quickly realizes the true function of the machine and tries to stop it. Ghost tries to help him by fending off against Denki Gamma and brings forth the Edison Ghost but was quickly captured by Denki Gamma, whom absorbed it and becomes a Giant Gamma. With manipulating Sonoda partially failed, he went on his own to expand the Gamma Hole, accidentally taking Akari for a ride until Captain Ghost saved her. The ship combines with Machine Ghostriker to form Iguana Ghostriker and fought Giant Denki Gamma while Ghost successfully seals the Gamma Hole, at the same time Iguana rescued Edison from Denki for Takeru to capture it. Returning to his usual self, Denki Gamma attacked Ghost Edison Damashii in blind rage but unknowingly gives his opponent enough power to defeat it. Denki Gamma was killed, causing his Eyecon to shatter and separated from the receiver. Second The Denki Gamma made a second appearance alongside an reprisal of the Book Gamma and a pair of Gamma Superiors to fight Takeru in the Dream World under Igor's command. The Book Gamma helps him charge an attack that knocks Takeru out of Grateful Damashii before grabbing Yuichi Katagiri. He is quickly knocked away by Ghost's Mugen Damashii. He charges another attack with the Book Gamma, but it has no effect on Ghost, and they and Igor are knocked away by Yorokibi Stream. When Takeru, Onari, and Yuichi re-enter the Dream World, he along with the Book and two Gamma Superiors attack their sleeping bodies in the real world, and are fought by Deep Specter and Necrom. They are destroyed by a combination of a Rider Punch variant Necrom Destroy and Deep Specter Tutankhamun Damashii's Giga Omega Giri. Personality to be added Forms . This one merged with a radio wave receiver, provided by the Yoshinori Sonoda's hand. This Eyecon is later seen when Kamen Rider Ghost Edison Damashii used his Omega Shoot finisher to defeat Denki, falling to the ground from the death of Denki's Primal Body, along with the radio wave receiver that formed from the Gamma's jettisoned Parka Ghost, where it ultimately explodes. - Assault= The are Gamma born from the Gamma Eyecon. They first appear in . Gamma Assaults do not possess unique abilities of their own, but can gain powers of their own through being infused with an object around them. ::Powers and Abilities ;Intangibility :A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. ;Infusion :Gamma can infuse themselves with ordinary objects, converting said object into a Parka Ghost, to achieve a unique evolved form. Should the Gamma be defeated, the object will be restored to its original form as the Ganma is destroyed. - Empowered= known as Denki. ::Powers and Abilities ;Intangibility :A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. ;Infusion :Empowered Gamma can infuse themselves with any objects, more specifically Eyecons/Parka Ghosts to become Giant Gamma. ;Scientiakinesis :Based of his infusion object being an electricity device, he can transfer and manipulate one's memory/knowledge. He used this to help Sonoda with his teleportation device, at the same time deceive the inventor to help him. ;Electricity Generation :Denki Gamma can generate a large current of electricity to his liking. - Giant= The Denki Ganma further transformed into his form by absorbing the Edison Parka Ghost. He was reverted back to his humanoid form when the Parka Ghost was released by the Iguana Ghostriker. ::Powers and Abilities ;Intangibility :A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. ;Electricity Generation :Giant Denki Gamma can generate a huge amount of electricity from the parabolic antennae on his body. ;Wall Crawling :Giant Denki Gamma can climb itself on wall structures without regarding its body weight. }} }} Eyecon Sounds for a hypothetical Denki Gamma Eyecon are programmed into the Proto Mega Ulorder. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Denki Gamma's suit actor is , who also serves as the suit actor for Kamen Rider Specter. Notes *The Denki Gamma's motif of a Tesla coil and battling Ghost's Edison Damashii form is a reference to the " ", a competitive rivalry/argument/propaganda campaign between and Thomas Edison on the implementation of differing electricity power transmissions: Edison's and Telsa's . Ironically, both have found their place equally in modern technology as DC is used to power high tech devices such as computers and AC is used for powering homes and lighting. **Also, his Giant form's motif of a ship is suspected reference to the , an alleged military experiment happened on U.S. Navy destroyer escort . In said story, the ship was claimed to be invisible/cloaked from any opposing battleships. *The Denki Gamma is the only Empowered Gamma who does not feature a variant of the standard Gamma Primal Body face (black with blue eyes), its entire head instead resembling a large gold radio wave receiver. *It is so far the only Empowered Gamma to achieve a Giant form by absorbing a Heroic Damashii Parka Ghost, the Insect Gamma merging with a bulldozer and the Renaissance Gamma being the Da Vinci, Raffaello, and Michelangelo Gamma merging together. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 2: Blitz! Inventor King! **Episode 34: Empty! World of Dreams! **Episode 35: Real Worth! Merriment Power! References Category:Ghost Characters Category:Object Monsters Category:Gamma Category:Electric Monsters